


That's What I'm Talking About

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Day 15 of Fictober.Established Olicity builds a sunroom.





	That's What I'm Talking About

Felicity had been up for most of the night.At some point, she had moved from the kitchen table to the couch.Her laptop was propped up on a pillow, and papers surrounded her. 

“Hey,” Oliver greeted her quietly as he leaned against the wall.His low hung sweats and tight t-shirt distracted her.She shook her head and pushed her glasses up her nose.

“Hey,” she responded as she went back to reading the paper she was currently holding.

“You didn’t come to bed last night.”It was a statement, but Felicity knew it was a really a question.Ever since they started dating, or fucking really, Oliver was always a little bit hurt when she didn’t sleep with him.Actually sleep.She spent some nights on the couch or, in the early days, at her place.

“Yes, I needed to finish this,” she replied not looking up at him.

“You can work in bed.It doesn’t bother me.”They’ve had this argument many times before.Nothing had changed.Nothing probably ever would.

“Oliver, you know I can’t.”

“But you can work on the couch?It doesn’t make any sense, Felicity.”She could see the pain in his eyes, hear it in his voice.He wasn’t asking for much.She felt guilty.

“Oliver,” she stated firmly, “you know you distract me.I can’t get any work done with you around, and the contractor is going to be here tomorrow.”He sighed and simply turned towards the kitchen.She bent back towards her papers, taking the pencil that was stuck in her hair to make corrections.

She didn’t even realize he had come back until there was a cup of coffee under her nose.

“We could have worked on it today.Together,” he commented as he slid behind her, hugging her from behind, smelling her hair like he always did, “Did you sleep at all?”

“No, I can only sleep with you,” she stated before taking a sip of her coffee.He laughed.

“Unless you work yourself to death like it looks like you did last night.”He kissed her neck and squeezed her tight against him. 

“I’m almost done.I just need to figure out where to put the damn door.”She held up the paper to her shoulder, so he could see as she took another sip of coffee.She held out the cup when she was done, and he took it, placing it on the coffee table beside them.

“If the sunroom extends from the eat-in area and we put the deck to the right, how would we get to the patio?”She tapped the paper with her pencil.He returned his arms to wrap around her waist.

“Just put two doors in.”He resumed kissing her neck, and she automatically tilted her head to the side granting him access.His tongue peeked out and licked a tiny circle causing her to moan.

“Oliver,” she said breathlessly, “That’s what I’m talking about.Stop distracting me.We can figure out this door and then go back to bed.” 

For a man who had a lot of self-discipline and self-control, it surely did not extend to their sex life.When they first started sleeping together, she didn’t think she would need to be the one with control.He would kiss her, touch her in a particularly erogenus spot, and she would moan loudly.It caused problems when they were in public, the first time being in a movie theatre.The loud volume made it an easy cover, but when it happened in line at a cafe a few days later, Oliver seemed to enjoy what should have been embarrassment.He also seemed to love to test her boundaries.A light touch to the leg under the table at a busy restaurant would turn into him fingering her if she let it get that far.She did once and had to pretend to have a coughing fit to cover her inappropriate noises.The last time she lost control was at a wedding.The lights were dim.He was standing behind her, pressed against her as they watched the newly wed couple dance.His hands started roaming over her curves.Ok, maybe it was her fault.Her dress was particularly tight and short.She wore it for the very purpose of teasing him all night and seducing him when they were back in their hotel room, but his hands kept inching up her hem line.No one noticed, but it turned her on just enough that when it was their turn to dance, things got a little inappropriate.

A lot inappropriate.

Ever since that night, Felicity realized she would have the be the one to keep control, set the boundaries.At least when they were in public.At home, she didn’t worry about control.There was that one time the neighbor commented on getting some curtains, and another time the neighbors across the street called the cops.But, she never practiced control at home.Until a few months ago.They had stayed up literally all night going from the kitchen to the shower to bed back to the shower.The next day at work, Felicity literally fell asleep at her desk.Luckily, no one had noticed, but then she missed a deadline a few weeks later.The work she had planned to get done at home surprisingly didn’t happen.

And then there was the sunroom.

They agreed to put a sunroom on the back of the house with a deck or a patio.They had the contractor out over a year ago who drew up some plans for every idea they had and provided numerous quotes. They decided to put down a deposit to reserve their spot in the spring a year and a half later.The contractor wouldn’t be able to start until then due to the abundance of clients they had.The perks of living in a newly built neighborhood.They had a year and a half to pick out the layout and design they wanted.Except whenever they talked about it, they got distracted.So, two nights before the contractor was due to come pick up their final plans, they had nothing.

“Two doors.Here and here,” Oliver pointed at the paper before taking it away from her and dropping it onto her laptop.“Now, it’s bedtime,” he growled into her ear, scooping her up and carrying her to their bedroom.She was tired, but not that tired. 

They spent the morning in bed, celebrating the completion of their plans.She napped while he made brunch, and they continued their day, forgoing chores, distracting each other.No control needed. 


End file.
